Log structures have been instrumental in the history of many cultures. As a result, such structures have become symbolic in many places, going beyond mere shelter and into the realm of cultural icon. Log structures, specifically log homes, have therefore become desirable due not only to their natural beauty, but because of their historical and cultural feel as well.
Unfortunately, log construction is not particularly well adapted to modern building standards. Log structures are often dark and closed-in by modern standards, and have a tendency to “settle” as the logs age. Furthermore, log construction fails to provide the insulation values available in standard modern construction methods.
It can thus be expected that the improvement of log structures, and the emulation of certain aspects of log structures using alternative materials, has been the subject of inventive activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,648 to Mahaffey is directed to a lightweight composite building module capable of being readily attached to other correspondingly shaped modules for providing a wall of a building. The module includes a pair of spaced elongated wooden side boards joined by a wooden top board. The side boards have right angle cutouts removed from the inside corners thereof producing upper and lower horizontally extending ledges. Polyurethane foam is provided in the cavity defined by the side boards and top boards with said foam extending below the lower horizontally extending ledges. Elongated wooden bolts extend between the top boards of adjacent stacked modules drawing said modules tightly together under compression so that the top board of the next lower module compresses the foam extending below the lower horizontally extending ledges of the module carried directly therebelow producing a rigid sealed joint therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,259 to Hunsaker et al. discusses a modular building component made of solid wood, capable of being fitted onto other correspondingly shaped modules to provide a wall of a building. The module includes a core made of horizontally laminated wood with a lengthwise groove cut along the top and vertically at one end for utility purposes, to which side boards are attached in a manner which allows each module to lock into adjoining modules both vertically and horizontally. The upper edges of side boards are attached a short space from the top of the core, the lower edges extending past the bottom of the core, creating both a male and female fitting for adjoining modules. In the same manner side boards are offset a short space from one end of the core and extend past the core at the opposite end to allow the ends of modules to lock as well. The side boards are attached at the factory with adhesive bonding material and secured with fasteners. To form walls, the modules are stacked a row at a time and locked together using adhesive and metal fasteners for which holes have been pre-drilled in the laminated cores.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,519 to Jenkins shows a hollow cylindrical prefabricated modular construction element formed by generally circular supports and a sheath. These hollow cylinders are connected, using simple carpentry tools, at a building site to create walls, having a simulated log appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,954 to O'Donnell is directed to simulated log siding in which wire metal lath is shaped to the generally semicircular configuration associated with a length of log used in a log wall structure. Several layers of cement-plaster are applied to the metal lath to waterproof it, and to lend texture and color to it. The effect of the layered and colored cement-plaster is to render the appearance of an actual log with its bark in place. A simulated log wall siding is made up of multiple lengths of such cement-plaster coated, simulated logs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,079 to Mortensen discusses a building element including a panel-shaped insulating material extending between two timber half-beams, the whole element being formed as a beam with one or more tongues and grooves and with the insulating material extending in the full height of the beam from the bottom of a groove or surface between two tongues to the opposite edge of the beam, and an angle joint between two walls made of building elements having notches round a neck section for mutual connection of the elements.
While each of these patents show some advantages, it can be seen from the foregoing that the need exists for a simple, inexpensive construction system that provides the aesthetic advantages of log structures without sacrificing the functional advantages of modern building practices and materials.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.